Image display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and the like, can be used in many fields of technology. In some fields, these devices can fail due to exposure to the environment and/or their pattern of use.
For example, in some applications, a display may be on continuously for weeks, months, or years. This demand may cause the components of the display to fail.
As another example, in some fields of use, the display may be used under difficult conditions, such as exposure to vibration or exposure to the elements (e.g., heat, water, wind, dirt), or exposure to chemicals or other agents. These environments may cause certain components to fail in such displays.
Additionally, in such fields of use, a display may be “ruggedized” which means many of the components of the display can last longer in these more extreme environments. Accordingly, these ruggedized displays are more expensive to manufacture and take more time to manufacture because the components are designed specially for such rugged environments and therefore may use more materials or take more time to manufacture.
Displays are often produced with the various components fixed together with solder or other permanent fixing mechanisms. Accordingly, when one component of the display fails, the entire display may have to be removed from the field for repair or replacement. In some applications, such as a ship at sea, the prospect of removing the display for repair or replacement can be an inconvenience.
Further, when one component of a display fails, it can be difficult to identify which of the many components has failed. This can be exacerbated by the components being fixed together because it can make testing of and/or access to individual components difficult.
In such display devices, it may be that a large amount of testing has to be performed in order to identify a failed component. In some such display devices, non-failed components may have to be removed or disassembled in order to test and/or replace a failed component.